


super craig and wondertweek

by christopheapostrophe



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christopheapostrophe/pseuds/christopheapostrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig and Tweek have a schedule. They go to school, they come home, they play video games or watch TV.</p><p>The doorbell rings, and Craig jumps up from the couch, dropping the remote, leaving the TV flashing at no one.</p><p>He opens the door: Tweek stands, panting on the doorstep, as though he ran all the way from school.</p><p>“We need superhero identities.” </p><p>(inspired by the trailer from The Fractured But Whole)</p>
            </blockquote>





	super craig and wondertweek

Craig and Tweek have a schedule. They go to school, they come home, they play video games or watch TV. 

Even the order in which they play video games and watch TV is regular: even days are video games, odd days are TV. Sometimes they play with the other kids afterward, before it gets too dark. 

They’re usually at Craig’s house, and today is no different: they’re going to watch Red Racer on his couch, in the living room. 

 

Usually Tweek is there right after school, but today, he had some meeting at the school, so Craig is sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. Red Racer isn’t on yet.

The doorbell rings, and Craig jumps up from the couch, dropping the remote, leaving the TV flashing at no one.

 

He opens the door: Tweek stands, panting on the doorstep, as though he ran all the way from school.

“We need superhero identities.” 

Craig blinks. “What?” 

“The guys are playing superheros! We need alter egos! Can we use your dad’s computer? We need to come up with superpowers!”

The door to his dad’s study is unlocked, so Craig lets Tweek sit in his dad’s swivel chair as he wakes up the computer.

“I’m just going to be Super Craig,” he decides, chewing on one of his hat’s tassels.

“But you have to come up with something new! To impress Cartman!” 

Tweek says, worried. “He might not let you play if it isn’t interesting enough.” 

“Cartman’s playing? Then I’m definitely going to be Super Craig. Nice and boring.”

He isn’t going to jump through any hoops to impress Cartman. Tweek is already typing up a list of super powers for himself in a word doc.

“Craig, what are Super Craig’s powers? I’ll put them in too.” 

He shrugs. “I don’t know, he’s just super. Kind of like Super Man.”

Tweek sighs. “Are you even going to put on a costume? You have to do that, at least.” 

Craig scans the nearby office supplies, and grabs a red Sharpie from the pen cup. He pulls a sheet of printer paper toward him, tears it down the middle, and scribbles on it for a second.  
Finally, he tapes it to his chest with a single strip of scotch tape. 

“There,” he says, gesturing toward the S which now adorns his chest. 

Tweek frowns, and for a moment, Craig thinks he’s going to protest, and say that the idea’s too simplistic. Instead, Tweek pulls another piece of tape from the roll, and carefully tapes down the opposite edge of the S. 

“For extra security,” he says, before inserting another page in the word doc, and typing in the words WONDERTWEEK in red letters, and a page down, the letter T over the letter W. Craig notices that the font matches the Sharpie ink of his letter.  
“Can I print from here?” 

Craig nods, and it’s not long before Tweek has a pair of scissors and is going around the T and the W to form a paper insignia. Tweek grabs the tape, hesitates.

“I want to look different.” 

“Well, I can’t like, supply mutations or anything like that.” 

Tweek shakes his head, so violently Craig can almost hear his vertebrae shifting. _Ouch._

“I mean, I want a different shirt, a different look.”

Craig nods. “Hold on.” 

He holds up a finger- not his middle finger, his index finger, for once- to signal Tweek to wait for him.

 

He hurries down the hall, to his bedroom, where he grabs one of his favorite blue shirts from the closet. It’s soft and warm: Tweek should be able to slip into it with no problem. 

As an afterthought, he grabs a headband that he uses to hold back his hair when he washes his face, and loops it over the hanger, hurrying back down the hall to where Tweek is.

“Think this will work? We don’t really match, but we can have a similar color scheme.”

Tweek hesitates, and Craig thinks that maybe this wasn’t what he wanted. But then, he’s pulling the shirt over his head, holding the paper insignia up to it, and grinning.

“Hey, can you help me tape it on straight?” he asks, and Craig tapes the insignia to his chest, using more tape than he really needs to hold it down. 

Just to be sure.


End file.
